


20 Days of Chub: Holiday

by Star_Sniper



Series: 20 Days of Chub: Eren/Armin [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, Weight Gain, chub kink, chubby!armin, fat appreciation, fat kink, fat!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sniper/pseuds/Star_Sniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's never been a big fan of Halloween. But then he meets a chubby angel with a fondness for sweets. </p><p>[20 Days of Chub taken from the <a href="http://iwritetheweirdstuff.tumblr.com/post/131390268767/20-days-of-chub-kink">20 Days of Chub Challenge.</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Days of Chub: Holiday

Eren had never been all that bothered by Halloween, if he was being honest. They had never celebrated it at home, his mother hadn't allowed him and Mikasa out trick or treating because it just didn't seem right to go around begging for sweets, and he hadn't felt the urge to wear a costume since he was a little kid. He did enjoy the horror films that came out around that time of year, and he had to reluctantly admit that some of the decorated houses in his neighbourhood were pretty impressive, but he still just didn't get the point of Halloween. It wasn't even as if it was a real holiday, it was something that had grown commercialised and money driven over the years, far from its humble beginnings. 

Yet there he was, on a Saturday night, attending Marco Bott's Halloween party. Eren sighed as he leant back against the wall, a bottle of pumpkin spiced cider dangling from his fingers. The easy going Marco was surprisingly strict about keeping everything Halloween themed, a trip to the bathroom had revealed that even the toilet had been decorated with fake spiderweb, with a ghoulish hand creeping out from underneath the cistern lid. Eren rose the bottle up to his lips, looking around at the small gathering of people. Most of them he only knew by sight, and a lot of them he only knew through Marco. Marco himself, he only knew through Jean, the lanky pain in the ass that had been his room-mate during the first year of university. 

“You look a little bored,” a blond haired boy sidled up next to Eren, dressed rather appropriately as an angel, “Jean's always complaining that you don't celebrate Halloween.” Eren studied the small blond, meeting those bright blue eyes with a jolt of recognition. He didn't share any classes with the blond, who was apparently a certified genius, but Eren knew he had met him before. He couldn't quite forget those amazing eyes of his. Eren swallowed his mouthful of cider, and the blond's name finally returned to him. Armin, the little Korean and French boy who was friends with Marco, and somehow, also friends with Jean. 

“I don't, usually,” Eren agreed with a curt nod, “But Marco was pretty insistent that I try it at least once. He's surprisingly stubborn.” 

“He is,” Armin leant on the wall next to Eren, his arms folded loosely across his chest, “So what's your verdict?”

“Not bad,” Eren shrugged a shoulder, looking down at the smaller teenager with a faint smile, “Free drink. The music isn't bad. He's gone all out with the decorations. Some of the company isn't bad,” he added slyly, taking another swig of cider, “All in all? It's better than trying to find somewhere that actually accepts my fake ID.” 

“I don't really drink,” Armin admitted softly, “I think one of the best things about Halloween is the sweets.” He gave a wistful sigh as his gaze fell on the large bowl of candy that had been set out. “It's the one time of year where you can try to eat your own weight in bon-bons and no-one can judge you for it.”

Eren took a moment to study Armin, while the blond's attention was elsewhere. The white cassock of his costume fell from his small shoulders to his ankles, and it was tricky to tell what he looked like underneath all of the folds of fabric. Eren narrowed his eyes as his focus fell to the front of Armin's costume, where the material was tented slightly. His fingers tightened about his bottle of cider on spotting the faintest hints of a curve there, the tantalising suggestion of a protruding belly. 

“If you want to eat sweets, you should eat sweets,” Eren pointed out, attempting to sound casual, “Does it really matter what other people have to say about it?” 

“You haven't seen what I look like underneath this cassock,” Armin laughed nervously, dropping his gaze as a pink blush spread across his pale cheeks, “Let's just say that I shouldn't be eating so many sweets.” 

“Then show me,” Eren was surprised by his own boldness, he hadn't been this forward with someone for a long time, “Let me decide?” 

-

Armin had led him to one of the bedrooms, and to Eren's weary surprise, it was also decorated for Halloween. The ceiling had been covered with different shades of crepe paper, streams of it hanging down as a poor representation of creepy vines or tentacles, Eren wasn't quite sure. The window had been covered up with black construction paper, yet more 'vines' were hanging around it, and the occasional prop gravestone was dotted around at intervals on the floor. Another severed hand was poking up out of the carpet, a plastic skeleton was slumped in the far corner of the room, and a skull had been placed on the pillow of the bed. Eren sighed, Armin stifled a giggle, and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it with a sharp click. 

“Nervous?” Eren sat down on the edge of the bed, a fresh bottle of cider in hand. 

“Just a little self conscious,” Armin stood in front of Eren, his fingers curling into the loose material of his cassock, “D-don't get the wrong impression. I don't do this for anyone who asks.” He reached down to grab the hem of his costume, and raised it up to his waist with an agonizing slowness. “There's just something about you.” 

Armin pulled his cassock off over his head, nudging aside his halo with a hint of irony, and dropped it onto the floor next to him. Eren inhaled softly on seeing the blond in nothing but his boxers, and quickly crossed one leg over the other to conceal just how excited that made him. Armin was all soft curves and flawless skin, with thick thighs and and a plump belly. Eren's jaw dropped as he looked the other up and down, utterly speechless. Armin took a shy step away from him, his thighs brushing against one another. Eren gasped at the rush of pleasure that hit him, and gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out. He set his drink down on the bedside table with a light thud, and not once did his eyes leave Armin. 

“Who the hell is judging that?” Eren asked hoarsely, “You're stunning.”

“I'm fat,” Armin looked away to the side, rubbing his hand against his flabby upper arm, “I told you the cassock hid a lot.”

“So what if you're fat?” Eren demanded, “You're gorgeous. I can't believe you can't see how attractive you are.” He stood from the bed, and crossed the carpet towards Armin. He placed his hands on Armin's soft waist, his fingers sinking easily into the warm fat. Armin turned to face him, started, and Eren leant down to capture those lips with his own. He could taste powdered sugar on Armin's full lower lip, and that sent another stirring through his groin. He felt Armin tense, before sinking willingly into the kiss. Eren moved his hands to explore the vast circumference of Armin's belly, the tips of his fingers probing the supple flesh. He squeezed a handful of it without warning, and Armin gasped beautifully into their kiss. Eren slipped his hands beneath the slight overhang of Armin's gut, it was very pert for something so large, and tested the weight of it against his palms. 

“Heavy,” Eren groaned against Armin's parted lips, “I can tell you've had a lot of sweets. Not just at Halloween, either.” His hands snaked around the tops of Armin's rounded thighs and cupped his generous behind, even Eren's long fingers struggled to wrap themselves around Armin's perky ass cheeks. Eren pushed himself in against that soft belly, feeling it squash against his own toned upper body. He let out a tormented moan against Armin's hair, before lowering his head to whisper into the shell of his ear. 

“If I go and get you that bowl of sweets from the hall,” Eren murmured, “Think you can eat it all?” 

He almost released there and then as he felt Armin shyly nod against his shoulder.


End file.
